Worthy of Saiyans
by Liz12
Summary: Two characters are thrown into DBZ without any warning, and have been told they need to save the universe. Who are they, and will they succeed?
1. Bebop and whatnot

Disclaimer:  I don't own a damned thing.  Really.  Except some eyeliner and bubble gum.  I promise.  

A/N:  This story is based on an IM conversation.  Basically, I asked my friend Matt for a subject to write about and he said himself.  This is what I came up with.  And I promise it is a DBZ fic, despite the multiple mentions of Cowboy Bebop.

Chapter One:  Bebop and Whatnot

"Hey, Matt, is the Bebop marathon still on for tonight?"  Liz asked her friend on the phone.

            "Yeah, we're starting at 8:00.  But we've moved it to Lucas's house, cause my mom decided she didn't want that many people over here all night."  was the reply.

            Liz pondered that for a minute.  "I don't know how to get to Lucas's house.  I think you should give me a ride."

            "Ok.  I'll pick you up at about 7:45."

            "See you then."

*~*~*

            "Matt, why did you bring  your entire comic book collection with you?"  Liz asked, digging around in Matt's car looking for his portable CD player.  "And also, why for the complete Hitchhikers Series?  I thought we were watching Bebop, not talking Adams.  Dammit, where is you CD player?!  I wanna listen to Floggin Molly!"

            Matt reached over and pulled his CD player out from under Liz's seat.  She just stared at it for a minute.  "Well, I was gonna look there next.  Am I really this dumb?"  She said dejectedly.  Sometimes she was really dumb.

            Matt laughed.  "That's ok.  It's why we all love you."

            "And here I thought it was my radiant beauty and outgoing personality.    Not to mention my overwhelming sense of modesty."  Liz said dramatically, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  Matt just laughed harder as the sounds of the Gaelic Punk group Floggin Molly started.

            Once at Lucas's house, the fun really began.  Andy showed up, complete in leather trench coat and makeup.  Devon looked at Andy and said, "Why the fuck are you wearing all of your makeup today?  We're at Lucas's house, you idiot.  There's no one for you to freak out here."  and then took a long drag of his joint.

            "I just like wearing makeup, dammit.  What's wrong with that?  I think it makes me look better."  Andy replied violently, all of his muscles tensing up.

            "Well, I think it looks good."  Liz piped up.  Devon, however, didn't care anymore cause he was trying to catch Lucas's cat with a pair of tweezers that Liz really didn't want to know why he was carrying around but was intrigued despite herself.  _What the hell does Devon need tweezers for?_  She thought to herself.  She opened her mouth to ask, but then decided against it.  She really didn't want to know, knowing Devon.  Anyway, it was fun to watch him bother the cat.  Then Lucas put on Cowboy Bebop.

            For the next eight hours all the teenagers sat and stared at the TV.  It was funny.  They were so spellbound by the anime; they didn't even notice the smoke filling up the room until it was too late to do anything about it.


	2. I'll be damned

Disclaimer:  Whatever

A/N:  I'm not entirely sure why I'm uploading this, cause nobody has read my story.  And if they have, they didn't review.  Oh well.  So goes life.  

Chapter 2:  I'll be damned

            When Matt woke up, he saw blue skies and heard birds chirping.  Which was odd, cause the last thing he remembered was being at Lucas's house watching a mutated lobster attack the Bebop.  _Why are there birds here?_ He thought to himself.

            Liz had awakened too, and was also wondering about the birds. Not the sky, because she knew very well her friends could have put her outside as a joke once she fell asleep.  But there weren't that many birds where she lived; and certainly they wouldn't be making this much noise.  Ultimately, she decided against really worrying about it and put her energy into moving, which she also decided against doing.

            Matt, however, did stand up.  He looked around for a bit, and then saw Liz lying on the ground nearby with her eyes closed.  He hurried over and poked her.  "Hey, Liz, get up."

            Liz cracked her eyes open about halfway and said, "No.  If the guys are gonna leave us outside, make them come get us."

            "Liz, I don't think we are at home."

            Liz rolled her eyes, which looked really funny considering they were still only half open.  "Where the hell else would we be?"

            "I don't know, but this is not Lucas's house."

            Liz groaned and heaved herself to her feet.  Immediatley she saw that Matt was right.  Slowly, she turned around.  She and Matt were in the middle of a big field, which appeared to be in the middle of a big forest.  In the distance Liz could see mountains rising up, with was looked like…. dinosaurs?  And in the back of her head, Liz thought she recognized those mountains…

            "Huh.  I'll be damned.  We aren't at home anymore.  Where the hell are we?"  Liz said, continuing to turn until she faced Matt.

            He shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't know.  It doesn't look like anywhere I've seen, I think."

            "What do you mean, 'I think'?  You either recognized it or you don't!"

            "I just mean, it seems familiar even though I've never been here before."

            Liz sighed.  "Whatever."  Looking around again, she noticed a box nearby.  _Well, this is a damned weird place for a box._  Walking over to it and opening it, Liz saw that it was Matt's entire comic book collection.  Digging in a little, she also found his copy of the complete Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy series.  She looked up at Matt, and he just shrugged his shoulders again.  "I don't know how they got here.  I don't even know how we got here."

            "This is getting weirder and weirder as time goes on.  Ok, so we fall asleep watching Cowboy Bebop at Lucas's house.  We wake up in the middle of a field somewhere neither of us recognize, with your entire comic book collection and Hitchhiker.  Does any of it make any sense?" Liz asked, throwing her arms up in the air.

            "Not really.  But I think we should look around.  See if we can find some other people."  Matt replied.

            "OK.  Lets go."

            Matt picked up his box and they walked into the woods.  It wasn't too long before they heard the distinct sounds of two people beating the living crap out of each other.  Matt and Liz just looked at each other and followed the sounds.  Soon they came across another field with two figures in it, both beaten and bloody.  Liz squinted and the gasped.  She heard Matt drop his box.  They both stood there for a minute before Liz leaned over and whispered in Matt's ear, "Am I going crazy, or are Vegeta and Goku sparring right in front of us?"


	3. Thank you, Captain Obvious

Disclaimer:  Seriously, I don't own anything.  Ask my parents.  It all belongs to them.  Except DBZ.  We don't own that.  I do own Liz and Matt though.  Well, I supposed Matt owns himself, but anyway, they are original characters I have made up.

A/N:  I really hope someone is reading this.  If not, I will have to throw myself into a pit of rabid toasters to end it all….

Chapter 3:  Thank You Captain Obvious

            Matt could only nod his head.  Yeah, sure enough, right there in front of them, were Vegeta and Goku beating each other senseless in the name of training.  All of the sudden his brain began to function again.  "Liz, I think we've ended up in DBZ."

            "Thank you Captain Obvious.  The question is, how did we end up here?  It is a cartoon, we're not supposed to be able to do this!"  Liz responded.

            Before Matt could respond, the bush in front of them erupted.  Two smallish forms appeared, rolling in the dirt.  Matt looked down.  It was Trunks and Goten!  The two continued to roll until finally  Trunks pinned Goten beneath him.  "Ha!  I finally caught you Goten!  Now you'll get what's coming too you!"  Trunks yelled, raising a fist high in the air.  However, he noticed that Goten was no longer paying attention to him.  Instead, Goten was looking above him.  Trunks turned to look, and with  a short yelped jumped off Goten.

            "Who are you?"  Trunks exclaimed.  Goten just climbed to his feet and stared.

            Matt and Liz looked at each other, then back at the boys.  "Well, I'm Liz and this is my friend Matt."

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Well, it was kinda an accident…"

            "How did you find this place?"

            "Like I said, it was an accident…"

            Meanwhile, Goten had gotten bored with Trunks' inquisition.  Noticing the box, he went over and started digging in it.   He pulled out one of the comics, noticing it especially because it had his dad and brother on the cover.  It said "The Cell Games"  on the cover.  Flipping through, he saw that it described the fight against Cell.  He grinned.  "Trunks, look at this!  It's my dad and your dad and Gohan fighting Cell!  Isn't it cool"  Goten held the comic up to his best friend's face.  Without waiting for a reply, Goten grabbed Liz's hand (only because she was closer) and dragged her behind him towards the fighting duo.  Trunks and Matt were right on their heels.

            "Dad! I found some people!"  Goten yelled at the top of his lungs.

            Goku looked down at his son.  Vegeta took the opportunity and smashed Goku between the shoulder blades.  Goku crashed to the ground.  Once again, Liz and Matt could only watch in amazement.  It was all for real!

            Goku sat up from the Goku-sized hole that now existed in the meadow and looked at his younger son and then at the strangers.  He flashed the Son grinä.  "Hey!   Who are you?"

            Before anyone could say anything, a certain Saiyan prince landed, Vegeta smirkä in place.  "Kakarott,  you really should be able to concentrate better."  The Vegeta's attention turned to the  strangers and the smirk disappeared, to be replaced by a fierce frown.  Liz couldn't help but notice that, while in the anime it looked scary, in real life it looked rather fake.

            "Who are you and why have you come here?"  Vegeta snarled.

            "We're intergalactic, interdimensional assassins armed only with comic books and with a penchant for Douglas  Adams and a horrible sense of sarcasm.  Oh yes, and I COULD PULL YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST WHILE IT WAS STILL BEATING AND FORCE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"  Liz said yelled sarcastically, throwing her arms up dramatically.  She really wasn't all that happy with this situation, and she was really tired of playing 20 questions from Saiyan princes.  

            Goku and Goten just stared at her with their eyes wide open, while Trunks smiled.  Vegeta, who never responded well to being yelled at, glowered at her.  Matt just shook his head.

            "Can you really do that?"  Goten asked.  Trunks slapped his own forehead.  

            "No, stupid, she was just being sarcastic.  Look at her:  She couldn't possibly be able to fight at all.  She's too weak"  Trunks said. 

            "Well, it's getting late.  Chichi will be wondering where we are if we don't come home soon. You guys come along with us!  There should be plenty of food."  Goku said brightly.

            "Sounds good to me.   Hey Goten, if you want, I'll explain the book you found."  Matt said.

            "Yeah!  Why are my dad and brother on the front?"  Goten asked, pointing.

            "See, it's a comic book.  Where I come from, it's the original version of a show we call Dragonball Z.  Then the comic is made into a cartoon.  That's the book that told of the Cell Games."  Matt explained.

            This fascinated both Goten and Goku.  As they all started walking off to dinner, Goku (who was now carrying Matt's big ass box of comics)  began ruffling through them all and ran into a tree.  Vegeta just rolled his eyes, and then glared at Liz.  As he passed Matt though, his eyes went from angry to puzzled.  They swept up and down Matt's form and then settled on his face. With a start, his eyes flashed to Liz. Then Vegeta walked away, shaking his head slowly.  No one had noticed.


	4. I'm not afraid of you, or your frying pa...

Disclaimer:  If I owned it, there would be whole series dedicated to me and my DBZ awesomess.   I would call it…Dragonball Liz!

Chapter 4:  I'm not afraid of you, or your frying pan!

            Chichi was waiting outside for the fighters.  When she saw the extra two, she frowned.  

            "Who are these people?"  Chichi demanded.  _Great.  _Liz thought.  _She really is like this._  Liz could feel the onset of a headache.

            "We found them in the woods, Mom!  And this one,"  Goten pulled Matt away from Goku, who was still looking at the comic books, "knows all about us.  He's my new friend!"  (A/N:  Just like Goten to declare a person he's known for fifteen minutes his new friend.)

            Chichi's expression softened as she looked down at her younger son.  Then she smiled at Matt.  "Any friend of Goten's is a friend of us all.  Welcome."

            "Thanks.  By the way, my name is Matt."  

            Then Chichi's eyes swept to the girl standing nearby.  Her expression hardened again.  "And who are you, may I ask?"  Chichi clipped out, obviously not approving of Liz's black tube top and short shorts.  

            Liz was definitely not in the mood for more crap from anyone.  She was not happy about this situation, even though she loved DBZ.  But so far no one had gone out of their way to make her feel welcome.  And now Chichi was laying into her…

            "I'm an intergalactic skank ho here to steal you're husband and sons away from you!  Who do you think I am?"  Liz snapped back in the exactly same tone of voice.

            "Well, you certainly have no manners!"  Chichi yelled.

            "Don't you yell at me!  I have had enough of this, from all of you!  I didn't want to be here!  It was not my choice!  If I could, I would go back to my own time with my own friends and continue to watch the _cartoon_ of you all!"  Liz snarled, advancing on Chichi.  Chichi actually took a step back but pulled out her frying panä and held it up.  All the Saiyans present shuddered.  Liz didn't stop.

            "And I'm not afraid of you, or your frying pan!"  With that, Liz jumped in the air, turned around completely, and kicked the frying pan out of Chichi's hand.  Landing again, she did a front flip over Chichi and neatly caught the frying pan.  She stormed over to Vegeta and Trunks and threw the frying pan on the ground.

            "And neither of you will ever, ever call me weak again!"


	5. Good going, Liz!

Disclaimer:  I don't care anymore.

Chapter 5:  Good going, Liz.

            For a second, silence rained around the group, broken only by Liz's gasps for air.  

            Suddenly, Gohan, Videl, and Bulma rushed out of Goku's house.  Looking around, and seeing his mom frightened, his dad and brother shocked into silence, Vegeta and Trunks astonished, a boy he didn't know with his face buried in his hands, and a really really pissed off looking girl standing in front of Vegeta with his mom's frying pan at her feet, Gohan really had no idea what to think.

            Bulma was quicker on the uptake.  "What exactly is going on out here?"  she demanded.  Suddenly Vegeta laughed.  Everyone turned and looked at him.

            There stood Vegeta, his smirk on his face.  "Tell me!"  Bulma said.

            "Well, we met two people in the woods.  Matt,"  Vegeta pointed to the teenager with his head in his hands, "is the calm one who knows all about us.  This girl, Liz "  Vegeta gestured at Liz, who was still fuming, "has the temper equal of a Saiyan warrior and the ability to disarm  Kakorott's mate of her frying pan."

            While the other's started to chime in the details, Videl looked at Liz.  The blonde girl was finally starting to calm down and look embarrassed about what had happened.  Videl wondered why she had gotten so mad.  However, upon feeling Liz's ki, she figured it out.  Going back inside the house, Videl returned with a Snickers bar in hand.  

            Gohan, who had been watching Videl out of the corner of his eye, saw the Snickers and his eyes lit up.  Quickly he went over to his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders.  Videl just looked up at him.

            "Hey, what are doing with that Snickers?"  Gohan asked, trying to be smooth.

            "Gohan, what have I told you about trying to be smooth?  It doesn't work for you.  Anyway, this is for the new girl, Liz.  She needs it."  Videl said.  Gohan just looked at her, with his forehead all crinkled up in confusion.  Videl reached over and whispered in his ear.   Quickly Gohan jumped back and pushed Videl in the direction of Liz.  Gohan knew what Videl was talking about after only the words "It's that time of…"  and if chocolate would help Liz, so be it.  Gohan shuddered.  He knew what his mother, Bulma and Videl were all like…his eye twitched.  It was enough to scare him.  Then he noticed the new guy, Matt, still had his head buried in his hands.  Deciding to be his normal friendly self, Gohan walked over and introduced himself. 

            "Hi, I'm Gohan."

            Matt just looked up.  "I'm Matt.  Normally I would be really excited to see you, but I'm busy being embarrassed right now."

            "About the whole Liz blowing up thing?"  Gohan asked.

            "Yeah."

            "I wouldn't worry about it.  My mom and Videl had a rough beginning too and it all worked out for the best."  Gohan replied.

            "I hope."  Matt mumbled.

            Gohan decided he liked Matt.

            Over on the other side, Videl handed Liz the Snickers.  Liz took it and scarfed it down and then looked at Videl gratefully.  "Thank you so much.  I don't know how you knew what I needed, but thank you!  And I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!  You're my hero!"

            Videl was slightly taken aback by this.  She was this girl's hero?  The girl who had taken out Chichi's frying pan?  That was the one thing Videl had ever seen that controlled the Saiyans, and Liz had handled it easily.

            "Why am I your hero?"  Videl asked.

            Before Liz could answer, Gohan and Matt walked up.  Liz put her head on Matt's shoulder and he patted her back.   Then Gohan spoke up.  "Good going Liz.  I heard about what Vegeta said to you and then about Mom laying into you.  And I can't believe you actually knocked the frying pan out of Mom's hand.  That's something none of us has ever tried!"

            Liz smiled.  "I learned that in a self-defense course.  I believe the name of the course was "What to do if attacked by a person wielding a dangerous weapon" or something like that.  Today is the first time I've ever had to do that."

            Matt said, "Cat'll die when she hears it was against Chichi's frying pan."  Cat was Liz's best friend back home.

            Then Goku announced he was starving, so everyone went inside to eat, as was the plan originally.


	6. Am I that sodding obvious?

Liz:  And now I present chapter six, which I wrote all on my own..

Matt:  Hey, no you didn't!  I wrote it.

Liz:  Yeah, but I typed it!  
Matt.  Big friggin deal!  It's my ideas.

Liz: Oh fine.  You can have the credit.

Disclaimer:  I don't own it.

A/N:  Matt really did write this chapter.  I added a few little things, but this is basically his stuff word for word. 

Chapter 6:  Am I that sodding obvious?

            The sounds of laughter could be heard emanating from the Son household.  It was after dinner and the boys had disappeared into Trunks and Goten's playroom.  Dinner had been a rather awkward meal, as Chichi had not quite forgiven Liz over the frying pan incident and everyone else was on Liz's side about it.  No one really liked that frying pan.

            Anyway, the window of the playroom was flashing wildly.  "Geez, Matt, you play a crazy game of Gundam!"  Goten said.

            Matt flashed a self-confident smile, which, as most of friends back home could attest too, didn't cross his face much.  "Well, I play games all the time back home, and righting games are my specialty."  he said.

            "But you beat me when I was using the Tallgeese"  wailed Trunks, "No one has ever done that, not even Gohan!"

            "This is true,"  called Gohan, who was sitting on a chair across the room, "until today, Trunks was the undisputed champ."  Then he glanced at his watch.  "Whoa you two, its nearly one in the morning, way past your bedtimes.  I'm sure the only reason Mom hasn't come storming in here is because we have special guests.  Now turn off the game and hop into bed, cause I don't think another round against Matt would do you any good anyway."          

            "Awww…"  whined the two boys, but a quick eyebrow flash from Gohan sent them hopping, literally, into bed.  "Night, Matt-san!"  both chimed.

            "Good night to you too! And tomorrow, I'll show you more of my comics, ok?"

            "Ok!"  they both enthused.

            With that, they closed the door to the room, and Gohan turned to Matt.

            "Can I speak with you, Matsu-san?" he asked.

            "Matsu?" wondered Matt.

            "Oh, sorry.  Matsu is your name in Japanese."  Gohan explained.

            "Oh, ok, that's cool.  I always wondered what it would be.  What do you want to talk about?"  Matt asked.

            "Well, first of all, what are you guys doing here?"   Gohan queried.

            "I don't really know myself, Gohan…" replied Matt "Liz and I just sort of ended up here, with no idea of what happened.  And that's really all I know."

            Gohan smiled.  "Weird.  Normally, I'd be a bit paranoid, but for some reason I feel I can trust you on that."

            Matt sighed.  "Good, the last thing I need would be the Z fighters on my case!"

            Gohan laughed and then continued. "So, uh, what about you and Liz…are you uh, you know, together?"  Gohan still seemed to have a habit of blushing when bringing up the subject of anything personal.

            "Do we honestly seem that way?"

            "No," replied Gohan, "but you can never tell ya know."

            Matt laughed with a bit of a drop in his voice.  "Well, cause the next thing I was gonna have to say was 'I wish' but you know how that is."

            Gohan grinned the family Grinä  "He, I thought so."

            "Am I that damn obvious?"  Matt asked sarcastically, knowing full well he was.

            "Honestly,"  Gohan answered, "yes, you are."

            "Yeah…" sighed Matt, "all of our friends back home thought so too.  In fact, I think Liz is the only one who doesn't.!"

            "Oh, you'd be surprised at what she probably DOES know my new friend!"  smirked the young Saiyan.  

            "Oh, jaysis, great." Huffed Matt, with a slight of the British what slips into his accent when he's flustered or mad, "No wonder she always does her best to incite me to no end!"

            "Well,"  Gohan gave Matt a pat on the back, which almost sent Matt sprawling down the rest of the stairs, "is she's playing along, she just might like you, you never know."

            "Aye, anyway, I doubt it."

            "Best not to think of it right now, just get some rest, hopefully things will be a bit more…eh, normal in the morning.  Plus, we have a big day, my mom told me she wants to take you two into the city tomorrow to go shopping.  You can't go around with just the clothes on your backs!"

            "Oh, ok, yeah.  Rest sounds really good right now." Heaved Matt, who honestly couldn't tell if it was the ordeal of dimension hopping, or the boys that had worn him out so.  "See you in the morning, Gohan."

            Matt plodded down the hall to his room, and was about to collapse when he saw that Liz's light was still on.  Matt knocked lightly on the door and before he pushed it open a crack.  If Liz did not have a bra on this time, well, she would just have to deal with it .  "Hey, Lizzy, mind if I come in?"

            "Well, since you already opened the door, come on in."

            "Sorry."  Matt made an embarrassed face.  "Just thought you'd like a familiar face to talk too."

            "That'd be nice.  Chichi forgave me for beating up her frying pan, and Bulma and Videl are great.  But it's still weird being here."  Liz replied.

            "Oh, I know what you mean.  Gohan is like, my new best friend already, and Goten and Trunks are just like having two Danny's around."  Matt said.  Danny was Matt's little brother.  "Still, no substitute for the real thing."

            Liz rolled over and looked up at Matt.  "But you know what the really strange thing is?  I don't really miss home.  Yeah, I suppose it would be nice to see all the guys again, but I really didn't miss dealing with my parents today.  It's like, I was supposed to end up here someday."

            "Yeah…"  Liz grimaced as she saw Matt's face fade into his "thoughtful" look.  "I feel really calm being here…there is no fear at all.  And not having to deal with Alissa and her new boyfriend was really nice too."  Alissa was a friend from back home whom Matt, lately, could barely stand to look at.

            Liz rolled her eyes.  "Dude, get over Alissa.  All she did was use you for coffee!  But I know what you mean about the no fear.  You just know nothing is gonna happen cause we're in DBZ world and they always win!"

            "Yeah…but what if we are like the extras in anime who always get fragged?"  A smile crept onto Matt's face, then he took out a gun and shot his repose to hell. "Speaking of anime, and Alissa, didn't you just use me for Bebop and Trigun?"  he stuck out his tongue.

            "Hey, no.  I also used you for your high-speed Internet connection.  Anyway, I had my own copies of Bebop and Trigun.  It was just more fun watching them with you.  And at that, wasn't the anime just an excuse to get me to your house so you could cuddle with me?"

            "Am I that sodding obvious?"  Matt's voice flustered its way back to the British Isles.  "And, as I remember it, you never broke away from the cuddling as long as there was something to watch, or unless your arm fell asleep.  You know you enjoyed it!"

            "Touché!  Face it, we both just used each other for cheap thrills.  Great basis for a friendship.  Anyway, what are we going to do here, now, in the present?"  Liz laughed.

            Matt sauntered his way to the bed, trying his best to look like a confident Holden McNeil, but for the most part ended up looking like a paraplegic with Jell-O for arms.  "Well, is there anything you would like to do, here, in the present?"

            He sat down next to her.


	7. Parachute Pants and Spandex Boy

Liz:  Hey Matt.

Matt:  What?

Liz:  Are either of us rich and famous from one of the most popular anime's of the century?

Matt:  Uh, no.

Liz:  Are either of us related to Douglas Adams.

Matt:  Again, and sadly, no.  Though we are both of British descent…

Disclaimer:  Matt and I do not own DBZ or Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy.  Although, both have been major influences in our lives.

A/N:  I really hope someone out there is reading this!  Matt and I are working very hard on this, and we would really like it if you reviewed for us!

Chapter 7:  Parachute Pants and Spandex Boy

            "Maybe so." Liz said coyly.  She reached up and pulled Matt towards her, kissing him fiercely.  She leaned back, lying back on the bed, taking him with her.  Still kissing passionately, she started to pull off his shirt.  His hands were all over her.  Once his shirt was off, she looked at him and said, "Do whatever you want.  I'm all yours."  

            Matt just smiled, and reached for her shirt…

            Matt jerked awake, sitting up in his bed, alone, fully clothed, and as sexually frustrated as ever.  Groaning, he fell back against his pillow.  _Damn, not again.  Why do I torture myself with these dreams?_  he asked himself.  Well, maybe if he went back to sleep now, his dream would continue and he would finally get some…but, alas, no, a god somewhere was laughing at him.  No sooner had Matt started to drift off, than a pair of super charged demi-Saiyans came charging into the room and onto the bed. 

            "Ooofff.  What do you want?"  Matt asked.

            "Come on, get up!  It's time for breakfast!"  Goten said, pulling on Matt's arm.  

            Matt looked at the glowing numbers by his bed.  6:45.   No way was he getting up.  "It's not even seven.  I haven't gotten up this early in years.  Go away."  Matt growled.  Then his inner evil side kicked in.  "Hey, have you woken up Liz yet?"  knowing she was still about eleven or twelve hours short of a full night and a half of sleep.

            "Well, no."

            "If you can get her up and awake now, I'll get up too.  Have fun."  Matt then pulled the sheets back up over his head as the two shot out the door.

            Seconds later, a shrill shriek filled the Son house, followed closely by a string of cursed worthy of Vegeta.  Matt came out of his sheet-shell long enough to see two golden streaks pass his door, closely followed by Liz.  "If you ever do that again, you will not  live long enough to see puberty!"  she screamed at them.  Matt laughed quietly.  She immediately whipped around to look at him.  "You told them to do this didn't you?"  she yelled at him.  Just then, Gohan emerged, smiling brightly.  

            "Good morning!  How are you today?"  he asked at Liz.

            "Don't talk to me."  She stormed off.

            Gohan turned to Matt, staring blankly. "What did I do?"

            "She's not really a waking up in the morning type person."  Matt answered.  Then, true to his word, he got up, cause after all, he was a sitting duck for Liz as long as he stayed in bed.

*~*~*

            Several hours later, and several of Liz's curses in a string later, they were all at the mall.  Bulma had decided it would be a whole day adventure and had brought everyone along.  By everyone, that meant Vegeta, who was decidedly not happy with the current situation.

            Chichi had taken charge.  "Now, first off, Matt and Liz need a new wardrobe,  because it just won't do to have them running around in the same clothes everyday,"  she looked at Goku and Vegeta, who were, in fact, both in an orange gi and blue spandex suit, respectfully, and apparently about to wage war on the fountain in the mall, "so first on the agenda is clothes.  Boys will go one way, girls the other.  We will meet at the food court at 1:30."

            "Food?  Can't we eat there now?"  Goku whined.

            Chichi shot him a glare.  "NO!  Now, teams, get to work."

            Bulma handed Vegeta a credit card, with strict instructions to buy whatever anybody wanted and not to blow anything up.  Then they parted their separate ways.

            Gohan led the way, and then stopped at the front of the men's section and turned to face Matt and the others. 

            " So Matsu, what kind of clothes are you looking for? They have any style you can think of here. You could go preppy like me, monochrome like my dad, or sporty like Vegeta here." Vegeta growled and pointed out that he looked 'manly".

            Matt looked at his new friends, who, though he wouldn't say it to their faces, all looked like they had walked out of an era that had died 15 years ago.

            "Um, I think I'd rather go for my own unique style. I'll just look around and pick off the things I like."

            An hour passed, and afterwards, Matt had a full assortment of comic book and banc tee shirts. He pondered for a second how Spider-man and Reel Big Fish could exist both in his universe and here, but then decided that worrying about it would not do any good, and just accepted it.

            He also had a full array of what he called "ska" shirts, which, he would admit, also looked like they had come from the 80's, but the difference was he made the look work, unlike parachute pants and spandex boy.

            Goku, Vegeta and the others had found things to occupy themselves with while Matt was in the fitting room. Goku and Piccolo had tried on full golfers uniforms. Strangely enough it was Piccolos idea to buy them, as he had taken up the game of golf after years passed and there was nothing more he could do to improve his martial arts skills. He found the pastime of hitting a little ball into the air, trying to find it, and eventually putting into a small hole in the ground skillful enough to hold his interest, and just aggravating enough to make his anger rise to the point where he could generate a sizeable firkblast. He had gone through three caddies since he began playing, and the local course would no longer provide him with the employee's assistance.

            Vegeta was arguing with the sports wear rep. " How could you not have full suit spandex outfits!! Everyone wore them on my home planet!"

            "I'm sure that they did sir, but you won't find them in this department. You might try the women's dance section if that's your sort of thing"

            " Are you implying that my sense of fashion is feminine!! ARE YOU!!!!!"

            At this point Gohan intervened, and reminded him that he was not allowed to damage public property, or the public themselves.

            Seeing as they had nothing else to shop for, they all headed to the food court, when they all saw the ultra hyper mega sale in the electronics department.

             _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy has this to say about Saiyans:_

_It is a little known fact about the Saiyan race that they all have a secret fetish for electronics. In fact, on of the reasons that they destroyed the other race on their planet, the Truffles, was that Saiyans had no idea how their electronics worked, and were quite resentful of the fact that the Truffles did. To this very day, Saiyans still have no idea how electronics work, but still like messing with them, especially those that make beeping sounds and have lots of buttons. Their favorite things to mess with include televisions, stereos, electronic keyboards, computers, video games and, strangely enough, most kitchen appliances. However, this last fetish still does nothing to alleviate the fact that all Saiyans males are extremely lousy cooks, and without a mate, would either starve to death, or meek out a meager existence on Ramen noodle and raw meat._

"Wow," said Goku  "………… look at all the televisions………… hey. Who is that guy on all of them?"

            "That's you dad," said Gohan, "see, this camcorder is pointed at you."

            Goku waved dumbly at the camera, and was amazed that the Goku's on the screens waved back at him. "Hey Vegeta! Come look at this!"

            Vegeta stormed over angrily "This had better be good Kakarott, I was watching Pulp Fiction for free across the room. The surround sound was so great I could feel the bullets!!" He stopped stiff when he walked in front of the camera and 25 Vegeta's appeared on the wall. "Whoa! This is simply amazing!! Never before have I seen such a startling use of this planet's technology!" Vegeta waved his hand back and forth, very slowly.

*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile, on the other end of the mall, Liz was having her own adventure.  Chichi was just as much a slave driver when it came to shopping as well, any other point time.  She and Bulma had already loaded Liz down with dozens of outfits, including one with so much ruffles and lace that Liz thought she might have an allergic reaction.  As neither of them had a daughter to shop for, they were having a heyday.  Videl, meanwhile, had disappeared.  _Thanks a lot, Videl.  _Liz thought at her friend.

            After an hour of trying on the outfits that had been picked out for her, Liz decided to get the gumption to ask if she could pick out her own clothes.  "Oh sure, sweetie.  I guess we just got overzealous."  Bulma said.  At that point, Videl showed back up and took them all to her and Liz's age section.

            Unfortunately, to get there, they had to pass through the baby section.  "Oh, I remember when Gohan was a baby."  Chichi said, in her airy little nostalgia voice.  "I used to dress him up in the cutest little pink outfits.  His favorite was the one with bunny ears!  I would put that one on him and he would just be so proud of himself."  Liz just kinda walked off, away from memory lane.  Bulma chimed in. "I had an outfit for Trunks a lot like that.  Except his was more like a cat.  I don't think he like it much, though."

            Videl and Liz escaped into their department.  "Are they always like that?"  Liz asked.  Videl rolled her eyes.  "Yes.  And it's getting worse as time goes by.  If Chichi says one more thing to me about grandchildren, I might have to punch her."

            "VIDEL!!!!"  Chichi yelled across the way, "Do you like this outfit?  It will look great on your's and Gohan's first child!"

            "Oh Kami, Liz, it looks like a raccoon."  Videl said, her face a mask of horror.  Liz couldn't stop laughing.   Pretending they didn't here Chichi, they turned and fled deep into the depth of baby tees and short skirts.

            Two hours later, they found Bulma and Chichi still in the baby department.  "Hey, I think its time we met the guys for lunch."  Liz said, shuffling her bags.

            "I hope they didn't buy anything too frivolous.  My Vegeta has a tendency to do stuff like that, despite how controlled he tries to act.  One time he went out and bought a lifetime supply of pudding, just because he liked it.  Of course, I mean a human lifetime.  It lasted him a week."

            Chichi nodded.  "Goku doesn't go out a buy stuff, but he brings home stuff from the woods a lot.  Mostly lizards.  Then he wants to keep them as pets.  By lizards, I mean the kind that are twenty feet tall."

            Then they saw the guys walking towards them, juggling what appeared to be at least two dozens televisions, camcorders, and the apparatus that went with it.  Chichi and Bulma's eyes narrowed. 

            "What did you buy this time, Vegeta?"  Bulma's voice was rock hard and laser thin.

            "Mom!  It's awesome!  You can set it up and see twenty-five of yourselves at once!  And it only cost 100,000 zeni!"  Trunks exclaimed from beneath three televisions.  

            "Vegeta…." Bulma asked again.

            "I couldn't resist it.  Twenty-five of me at once!  It was a dream come true.  And you told me I could buy whatever anyone wanted.  I wanted this."  Vegeta defended himself and his purchases.

            "How are we gonna get all this home?"  Bulma yelled, already aware of the looks they were getting, as most of the guys were holding up five TV's and a camcorder a piece, which just wasn't possible by human standards.

            "Easy, I'll take them home for you!"  With that, Goku disappeared, along with Goten, whom he'd had to attach to his gi to keep him from breaking everything in the electronics store.

            "Well, that was inconspicuous."  Gohan said.

            "I give up!  We are all leaving, now!"  Bulma said, stalking off towards the parking lot.  Everyone else just followed.


	8. Damn, not again

Disclaimer:  If  I do own DBZ, then no one has told me yet.

Author's note:  You aren't reading this, so I might just stop updating….

Chapter 8:  Damn, not again.

            Several weeks later found Matt and Liz training with the Z squad, specifically Goku and Gohan.  Vegeta pretty much refused to help, as his time "was too valuable to help train weaklings who would never amount to much anyway."  Liz took that as they could amount to something, as Vegeta has said "much" and not "anything."

            In all honesty, though, the two really did not have much going for them.  Neither of them had any sort of really special powers.  Matt had incredible energy, but not enough physical strength to control it, and no matter how hard he tried, he could build up his physical self.  Liz, on the other hand, was incredibly strong, but had almost no power level.  Both of them spent many hours trying to fix their weaknesses, but nothing helped.

            "Too bad," Liz panted, fighting back a concentration headache, "that we can't figure out anyway to combine our powers.  Then we'd be unbeatable."

            Matt, equally exhausted from hard physical labor, agreed.  "Yeah.  Bulma said she'd try to help, but I don't know if even she can come up with something."

            Gohan and Goku had stopped their training and came and sat by the two humans.    Both Saiyans knew how much Matt and Liz wanted to be strong, but neither Saiyan knew how to help.  No one knew how to help.

            "Hey, Matt, want to try to use your ki again?"  Gohan finally asked.  Shrugging, Matt stood up and concentrated.  His energy level rose and rose.  _Amazing.  He's at over 500,000, and that's natural…he could have a higher power level than Vegetto, someday…_ Gohan thought to himself.  Then he saw the buildup in Matt's hands.  _Maybe he'll really do it this time…_  But no, it didn't happen.  Soon Matt's power had risen so high that his body couldn't handle it.  He began to smoke.  Before he could power down, Matt's hands and feet we charred to a cinder.  "Damn, not again."  Matt groaned, and then ate the senzu bean Gohan handed him.

            Goku turned to Liz.  "Why don't you try again, too?"  he asked.  

            "Sure.  Why not?"  Liz stood up again.

            She concentrated on a big rock about 100 yards away.  Putting her hands out directly in front of her chest, she began to raise her energy.  She strained and strained.  _Huh.  She's trying so hard.  It's almost as if part of her is missing_.  Goku thought to himself.  Liz had managed to concentrate a golf ball sized ki blast.  She pushed it forwards, trying so hard.  _Maybe it'll work this time._  Nope.  Liz's blast made it about two feet before it just kinda puttered off into non-existence.  "FUCK!" she yelled, slamming her fist into a nearby  boulder.  The boulder didn't shatter, but it had a good sized dent in it.  She was rewarded with blood gushing from her knuckles and a throbbing headache.  She also earned a senzu bean for her efforts.

            "I quit.  I'm going in.  This is too frustrating.  If I keep going today, I'll mostly likely hurt something, like a small fur bearing creature of some kind."  Liz announced.  Matt followed her.  Gohan and Goku followed, almost as forlorn as their students.  They really liked Matt and Liz and knew how much they wanted to be strong and help the Z squad.  Suddenly, though, they felt an extremely high power level coming towards them, and it wasn't Vegeta.  And it was coming fast….


	9. Asses on Silver Platters

I'll apologize for being late on the update, even though nobody is reading  this story..  This chapter has been written in one form or another for over a week, but Matt and I had a personal catastrophe, and, well, our DBZ story just didn't take top priority.  Anyway, here's chapter nine.

Disclaimer:  If I owned DBZ, I would pay Congress to outlaw alcohol, because all alcohol does is kill innocent people.

Chapter 9: Asses on Silver Platters

            "What the…"  Gohan said, whipping around and staring at the sky.  "why do I have that sudden feeling that something awful is about to happen?" With those words something crashed into the earth.  

            Within seconds, something from the…something had risen.  Suddenly, Vegeta showed up in their midst, wearing his typical scowl and looking like he was fresh from the gravity room.  "What is it Kakarott?"  he growled, crouching into a fighter's stance.

            "I don't know.  It hasn't done anything yet."  Goku answered.  Famous last words.

            The unknown being suddenly shot into action  It hurled blast after blast at the warriors, almost at random.  Yelling incoherently, the Z fighters took to the air, firing back.   Liz and Matt could only watch, fascinated and horrified, all at the same time.  This…being had come from nowhere and attacked earth.  _Typical.  _ Liz thought to herself.   _But it hasn't been seven years…_

            The battle raged among the clouds.  Squinting, Matt could just barely make out the forms of his friends up there.  It appeared that Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo had all shown up too. The two little Saiyans tried their best for a double pronged attack; they circled around the stranger and darted in for a swift flurry of punches and kicks. The stranger merely held out his hands, which somehow not only stopped the boy's attack, but also diverted their trajectory, added to their velocity, and caused them to plummet to the ground, forcing Piccolo to swoop in and catch them. The being then took this as an opportunity to introduce the three of them to the ground, and a chunk of it rose to meet them. Things seemed desparte, and everyone realized that they had to pull out all the stops.

 "FINAL FLASH!"  Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.  Liz and Matt hit the ground, so as not to be hit by the attack.  They were still a little singned though.

            Once the Final Flash had died away, an audible thump indicated that Vegeta's attack had succeded. Matt and Liz looked up, and their eyes confirmed that this was not the case.  Vegeta was lying only a few feet away, bleeding severely and clearly unconscious.  Liz and Matt rushed over.  "Vegeta,"  Liz said, reaching his side. "what happened?"

            Vegeta opened an eye.  "He…blocked my…Final Flash…reversed most onto me…"  Then his eyes rolled into his head.           

            "We have to help him!"  Liz cried.  Although Vegeta had never been particularly nice to them, he was still one of them.

            "What?  What're we gonna do?"  Matt asked.

            Liz looked around frantically.  The battle was still raging; there would be no help from them.  Then she spotted a bag that Goku had dropped…if she was right…. "Matt, go get that bag!"

            Matt hurried off and brought it back.  Liz checked.  Sure enough, it was full of senzu beans.  Sighing, she said, "Wake up, Vegeta.  We have senzu beans."  Vegeta nodded weakly and accepted the bean.  Soon he was up and ready to fight again.  

            No sooner had Vegeta rejoined the fight  when Liz realized that Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were also injured.  Quickly Liz fed Trunks and Goten a senzu bean and they flew  back up, Piccolo had already begun his regeneration, so a senzu was not nessecary for him.  Hearing the strangers roar, Liz  took a deep look it.

            It appeared to be a man.  Just a man.  Average height, average weight, average everything…except he was handing everyone their asses to them on silver platters.  _That can't be right.  _Liz thought.  _He's can't be an ordinary human, he just can't…Maybe he's a renegade Saiyan, who's just now come to Earth…_  But even as she said this, she knew it wasn't right.  Deep in her mind, Liz felt like she recognized this being and should know why he was here.

            "Liz.  This guy is freaking me out.  I have this feeling like I'm supposed to know who he is and why he is here." Matt whispered.

            "Me too.  I don't understand that though.  Why would we know anything about this dimension?"  Liz  responded.

            Suddenly, the being flared up.  Liz and Matt had to shield their eyes.  When they opened them again, the being was standing about one hundred yards away, back to them.  Everyone else was lying on the ground, not moving much.  "Who, who are you?"  Goku asked, bleeding.  

            "Who am I?  WHO AM I?"  the being screamed.  "Who are you?  Obviously not the ones I've come looking for.  They are much more powerful." he said.

            "Then you're in the wrong place bub.  No one on earth is more powerful!"  Liz yelled, in a random act of derring-do and insanity.  Then she clamped her hands over her mouth, because the demon whipped around to find the owner of this voice.  His eyes lighted on Matt and Liz, both looking understandably scared.  This was not a person of whose attention you wanted.  Surprisingly, he smiled.

            "Of course.   How could I not have seen you earlier?  You look just like them.  Now, you will pay for their mistake!"  The being advanced on the duo, who stood rooted in place.  Not that running would help them at all. 

            Suddenly,  Liz stepped forward.


	10. Mr Really Evil Dude, sir

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything, especially now that I am in college…

Author's Note:  Sorry this is taking so long to update, but no one is reading it so it really doesn't matter how long it takes me and Matt to write another chapter.  Anyway, here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10:  Mr.   Really Evil Dude, sir

            "Hey, Mr. Really Evil Dude, sir, I have a few quick questions."  Liz said, flicking her hand.  The creature stopped himself in mid-stride and looked at her.  Matt did the same (stared at her), except he whispered, "Liz, what are you doing?"

            "Stalling."  She whispered back.  "Anyway, Mr. Really Evil Dude, these questions.  First off, could I have your name?  See, I'm really opposed to being destroyed by someone whose name I don't even know.  I know, crazy, but it's just the way I am."

            The creature looked a little taken aback.  "You mean you don't recognize me?"

            Liz gave him the look usually reserved for her mother when she asked the same question five times in a row.  The one with squinty eyes and furrowed brows.  "Um, no.  See, I wouldn't ask if I already _knew_ the answer.

            "I AM DONNOVAN, RULER OF CHAOS!  PROPHECIZED TO COME AND DESTROY YOU, WHO WOULD DESTROY ME!" Donnovan roared, lifting his hands into the air.

            "Donnovan.  Right. Good evil name.  Ok, next questions.  A: )  Who do my friend and I look exactly like, and B: )  Why are we trying to destroy you?

            "Liz, what are you doing?  You're just making him mad!"  Matt fussed.

            "No, it's cool.  I think he likes talking."  Liz replied.

            Donnovan was looking at Liz and Matt like they were crazy.  "You seriously don't know who I am?"  he asked them.

            "Nope.   Only as  'Donnovan, ruler of chaos, who must destroy us before we destroy you.'  Which is really quite ridiculous, considering Matt and I can't even fly yet.  Oh, and we know you as the guy who randomly attacked our friends."  Liz said sarcastically. 

            "Um, well, I guess I have to fill you in.  

            Centuries ago, in the ancient British Isles, the Celts and Druids ruled the lands.  In those days, pagan magic was real, and sorcerers and priestesses ruled.  Wars broke out in the name of wood gods.    At one point in time, a war broke out between two of the most powerful clan, and a sect of dark magicians.  The battle raged for decades before the dark wizards were defeated.  However, before the last of all evil wizards was killed, he prophesized his own return.  Kneeling before the leaders of the clans, he said 'In centuries to come, we shall all be reborn, with powers beyond these which we have now.  With the help of strangers from foreign lands, we will grow strong, until the time when the final showdown will occur and good or evil will dominate for all eternity!' With those words, the clan leaders struck his head off.

            Now, I will tell you of these clan leaders.  One was a Druid princess, ruler of Druids across the land.  She was said to have the strength of Mother Earth in her muscles.  The other was a Celtic lord, small in stature but with the power of the Spirit world running through his veins.  Together, these two were unstoppable.

            I tell this too you because you two are the chosen ones.  You, girl, are the Druid princess reborn, while the boy next to you is the Celtic Lord.  You look exactly like these.  I know, because I was there!  I was the wizard whom you destroyed!  But now I will have my vengeance. I will make you pay for your sins!"  With that, Donnovan launched himself at the duo, powering himself up.  

            "Well, I got my answers."  Liz said, as she backed herself away from the now enraged Donnovan.  She heard Matt cry out when Donnovan's first energy beam hit him, then she heard herself exclaim when one hit her.  Barely keeping her balance, she saw Donnovan smile; without know what happened, she found herself slammed into a tree.  Out of her peripheral, she saw Matt on a big rock.  "Matt," she called hoarsely, "we have to do something."  

            "I know.  We'll die if this keeps up.  I'll try to power up and fire." Matt replied.

            "Yeah, me too."  Liz said.  But before either could do anything, another sonic wave hit them.  Liz saw red in her eyes.  Forcing herself to focus, she saw Donnovan floating above them.  

            "So, Princess, not too cocky now, are we?  Mother Earth indeed.  And you, my Lord, no energy today, eh?  You two are no threat to me!"  Donnovan laughed maniacally, and then preceded to shoot them with whatever attack he had.

            Liz felt the world go black around her.  _Oh Kame, this cannot be happening,_ she thought to herself, _  Matt…_

            Suddenly, somewhere deep in her subconscious, she became aware of an energy, and energy she had never had before.  It filled her up, and the world became clear again.  She stood up, strong as ever, and looked around in surprise.  Matt was up too, looking just as confused as her.  

            "NO!"  Donnovan screamed. "YOU'VE DONE IT!  I MUST FINISH YOU OFF BEFORE YOU REALIZE WHAT HAPPENED!" (Ok, Donnovan's not the quickest bad guy in the world.  He really needs to learn when to keep his thoughts to himself. )

            This screaming shook Liz out of her daze.  Squinting up at Donnovan, she said, "You suck."  And fired a huge-ass energy ball at him.  

            "Ditto."  Matt said as he fired his own.  Both hit right where  aimed, and Donnovan reeled backwards.  "NO!  YOU'VE DONE IT!  AND I COULDN'T FINISH YOU OFF!" (he's really not that bright at all.)  Donnovan took off, then turned around again. "I'll be get you two, and your little friends too!"  With that he flew away.

            "Random."  Liz said.  Then she began to feel a little woozy.  She turned to Matt.  "Hey, what do you think…"  she got that far before the energy left her and the world went black again.


	11. Stop the frying pan! Cheer up your moth...

I know its been awhile since my last update, but that doesn't matter cause no one is reading this.  Oh well.  The really funny thing is the fact that I'm going to continue to work on this and post chapters when I know no one will read them.  Call it wishful thinking.  Anyway, here's chapter 11.  It's just a filler  cause it was the best I could do while suffering from severe writer's block.

Chapter 11:  Stop the frying pan!  Cheer up your mother!  Save your brother and father!

            Liz awoke the sight of two huge obsidian eyes inches away from her face.  "Ahhh!" Liz screamed and sat up quickly.  Goten, who had been floating above Liz, lost his concentration and fell to the ground.

            "Dude, are you ok?"  Liz asked, peering over at the fallen demi-Saiyan.

            "Yeah, I'm fine."   Goten said, rubbing a bump on his head.  "Mom and  Bulma told me to keep an  eye on you while they went out for groceries."

            "Oh, ok.  Well, I'm awake now, I guess I'll go find Matt."

            Goten jumped up.  "I'll go with you.  He's in Trunks's playroom, playing Gundam.  Trunks just can't believe that he's not the best anymore."

            Liz and Goten walked together down the spacious halls of Capsule Corp.  Looking through open doors, Liz saw all sorts of interesting thingies.  Including one room with a whole bunch of whips and chains and a single heart shaped bed…

            Sure enough, Trunks and Matt were sitting in a big room, playing Gundam.  "Hi guys!  Having fun?"

            Matt looked up and smiled at Liz.  "Hey Liz.  Trunks and I are just playing Gundam."  Then Trunks let out a huge yell.

            "Gotcha while your back was turned.  Haha.  That's what you get for being distracted."  Trunks jeered.

            Matt looked at Liz, who had gone off with Goten to look at a toy of some sort that Goten was obsessed with.    The sun was shining directly on her, making her hair glow and eyes sparkle.  Matt had never seen her look so beautiful.  _Yeah, well, she is a big distraction…_

            "Hey, Matt, did Bulma or anyone talk to you about what happened…whenever?  How long have I been asleep?"  Liz asked, snapping Matt out of his daze. 

            "Uh, well, Bulma said she had a theory, but wanted to wait for you to wake up.  You've been out for a week and a half.  I only woke up two days ago."  Matt replied.

            "Oh.  Wow, he must have really been powerful; I guess we should be lucky to be alive." Liz said thoughtfully.  Then she heard the door open and voices in the front hallway.  She leaned over the balcony and saw Chichi and Bulma standing there, two bags of groceries in each hand.  They dropped the bags and yelled at their respective mate.

            "Goku!  Get out here and help if you want to avoid my frying pan!"

            "Vegeta!  Help me or no gravity room!"

            Even Liz had to wince at the high pitches emitting from the women.  Idly, Liz wondered what would happen if Bulma and Chichi were ever to fuse.  Their superpower would be instant deafness….

            Getting no response, from either Saiyan, Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and nodded.  Pulling in a deep breath, each woman let out her most dangerous weapon

            "Get out here or no more food! EVER!!!"

            Soon the sounds of thumping feet could be heard, and in rushed everyone's favorite Saiyans.  Gohan came first, stopping in front of his mother.  "Hi Mom! I'm here to…" he didn't finish because at that moment, Goku crashed into him, not paying any attention as to where he was going.  The two flew into a nearby wall, cracking it and making the foundations shake.  Vegeta came sauntering in a few seconds later, only to snort disgustedly at Goku and Gohan who were lying in a most undignified manner on the floor.  "Kakarott, you are the biggest baka ever.  Now, onna, why have you and Kakarott's harpy mate called me from my gravity room?"

            "We thought since most of it would go towards you, you should help unload the groceries."  Bulma said sweetly, batting her eyes at her mate.

            "Huh.  That's servant's work.  Get those third class baka's to do it."  He growled, motioning at the still incapacitated Son's.  For beings that could destroy the planet in one fell swoop, they were having a very difficult time detangling themselves from each other.  Chichi went over and started yelling at her husband and oldest son, while Bulma had a stare down with Vegeta.  

            "You.  Groceries. Now."  Bulma growled.  Vegeta continued to scowl.  "Gravity.  Room.  Big Boom.  You. Couch."

            Vegeta scowled even deeper but went outside to retrieve the groceries.  Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan had almost gotten themselves up when Goku lost his balance and fell again, this time elbowing Gohan directly in the ribs.  Reflexively, Gohan lashed out and punched his father in the head, knocking him unconscious.  However, while falling, Goku's foot connected with the side of Gohan's neck, also rendering him unconscious.  Liz started laughing as she watched the two strongest people in the world, possibly universe, knock each other unconscious on the way to unload groceries.   Chichi, upon hearing Liz's laughter, shot her a glare.  Liz backed away.  

            "Hey, Goten, c'mere."  Liz whispered.  Goten jumped up and hurried over.  "What is it?"  Goten whispered back.  Liz kneeled down so she was equal to Goten.  

            "I have a dangerous mission for you, dude.  The lives of everyone in this building are dependant on your success."  Liz said.

            Goten's eyes were wide.  "Wh..what do I have to do?" he whispered.

            She picked him up so he could see over the balcony.  Chichi was there, holding the frying pan above her head and slowly advancing on the fallen warriors.  "Oh no, what's mom gonna do?"  Goten said, horrified by the appearance of the frying pan.

            "That's your mission dude.  Stop the mighty frying pan!  Cheer up your mother!  Save your brother and father!  Can you do that for me?"  She asked him.

            Goten looked at Liz.  He really liked both of the new people, especially their hair.  Both had blonde hair, almost the same as a super Saiyan.  Matt kept his spiked, but Liz's was curly, an anomaly to Goten, and it was so soft.  He liked to pet it.  Plus he thought Liz was really, really pretty.  

            Matt and Trunks had come up for the last part of the conversation, and saw the look in Goten's eyes.  Trunks snorted, knowing Goten had a little boy crush on Liz and would do anything for her.

            "I'll do it!"  Goten said.

 "Good boy.  Now, go!" Liz said.  

            Goten flew out of her arms and down towards his mother, yelling "Mommy!  I missed you!"

            Chichi looked up and her eyes immediately softened when she saw her youngest son flying towards her.  Putting away the frying pan, she caught Goten.   Goten, true to his promise, continued to babble aimlessly to Chichi, which had the desired affect.  Chichi walked off with Goten towards the kitchen and the tension level in the house went down several notches.  Matt and Liz walked down the stairs, where Goku and Gohan had finally stood up.

            "Gosh, thanks Liz.  I woke up just in time to see Mom standing above me with the frying pan and that evil look in her eyes when I heard you whispering to Goten and sending him down here."  Gohan said.

            "Anytime.  It's the least I could do, considering I almost got y'all (a/n:  I'm from    Texas, can y'all tell?  Yes, we really do say y'all….and dammit, it's a real word!) killed recently."  Liz replied.

            "That's not a completely uncommon situation though.  It happens all the time too us."  Goku said.  Then Vegeta's voice came booming in.

            "KAKAROTT!!  GET YOUR THIRD CLASS ASS OUT HERE AND HELP WITH THE GROCERIES!  AND BRING THE SPAWN OF YOUR'S TOO!!"

            Goku smirked a most un-Goku like smirk and said in a most un-Goku like manner, "Gee, my 'prince' is beckoning me.  I guess I'll just have to beat his ass later on today!" and walked out the door.

            Liz turned to Matt and said, "You know, the more time I spend with them, the less like the show they are."  Matt just nodded his agreement .


	12. I Try to Avoid Stressful Situations as M...

Hey hey, lookie I updated.  I know it's been like, two and a half months, but Matt and I have been really busy.  Anyway, here's the next chapter for our loyal followers! 

Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta, I love you!

Cero Morrigan Yuy, you rock cuz you know about the towels!  And no, they didn't have any towels, but they are planning on buying some next time they are at Wal-mart.

Everyone else who reviewed, I hope you are reading this and reviewing again!

Disclaimer:  I wish I did own DBZ, cause then I would never ever ever have to worry about being broke again.

Chapter 12:  I Try to Avoid Stressful Situations as Much as Possible.

            Later, after many a mishaps getting the groceries put away (Bulma and Vegeta got into a fight about where the cheese went in the refrigerator, only to have the problem solved by Goku eating the aforementioned cheese, only to have Vegeta blow up the refrigerator.  It was very funny from a bystander's point of view.) Bulma decided to have a group powwow about recent events.  Namely, the threat of Donnovan, not the cheese incident, which resolved itself.

            "Ok, gang, lets review the facts.  We have a new enemy, by the name of Donnovan, correct?   He's come to destroy Matt and Liz because he thinks he's a reincarnated magician.  He beat everyone out until Matt and Liz did whatever they did."  Bulma started.

            Vegeta snorted.  "He did not beat us, woman.  He ran before we could finish him off.  We'll beat him next time."

            Now Bulma snorted.  "Right, you weren't beaten.  That why we found you all unconscious and bleeding."  Vegeta roared and stood up, forming a ki ball.  Bulma yelled back at him that he would never do it.  She was right; unfortunately, this time the microwave bit it.  

            Bulma continued. "If Vegeta will kindly not throw anymore temper tantrums, I will continue.  Whatever Matt and Liz did, we need to figure it out.  I have some ideas, but I wanted to wait until both were here to hear what they had to say."  Bulma looked at Liz and Matt expectantly. 

            "What do you want us to say?"  Liz asked.

            Vegeta snorted again.  "Blonde baka.  I guess what they say about blonde's is true.  There is nothing between the ears."

            "Sad, then, isn't it, that you spent so long trying to achieve blonde hair, Vegeta?"  Liz snapped.

            Then the stove was out of commission, only because Gohan stepped in the way and blocked Vegeta's blast before it hit Liz.  Liz reared back, about to unleash on Vegeta, when a quiet voice came from behind.

            "Do not attack either of them again.  They hold the key to saving the universe.  It would be unwise of you to destroy them, Vegeta."  

            Everyone turned and saw Shin, the Supreme Kai, standing in the middle of Capsule Corp's living room.

            "Hey, Shin.  Haven't seen you in a while.  I bet you're here because you know what is going on with our new friends, right?"  Goku said brightly.  Did nothing get this guy down?

            "You are correct Goku.  But first, I think these two need to tell what they remember.  If they can, it will make our jobs much easier."  Shin said in his little quiet voice.  Then everyone turned and looked at Matt and Liz, again.

            "OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK.  Well, why don't you start, Matt?"  Liz said, looking warily at Vegeta, who looked ready to take out the double ovens.  

            "Well, first of all," said Matt, "we aren't entirely sure what happened.  We were trying our best to take him out on our own, which of course meant fuck all and then things got really bad.  Then I just remembered something strange…" he looked down at the floor and rubbed an imaginary spot with his foot.

            Then his head shot up, and Matt had a look on his face that made him seem like he was trying to stare down every person in the room.  "…and then it all came together.  I felt a hidden strength inside of me, and I wasn't weak anymore.  Then all I remember is waking up."

            Shin turned to Liz.  "And what is your take on all of this?"

            "Pretty much the same.  I watched them all get pounded, Donnovan turned on us, told us his little story, then attacked.  We tried our hardest, which is pretty pathetic, even I will admit that, and right in the middle of about to die, I felt energy inside of me, that allowed me to actually use my strength.  I remember Matt firing too, but then I only remember waking up.  Crazy."  Liz said.

            Shin was nodding with his I'm-the-Supreme-Kai-I –already-know-what's-going-to-happen-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-yet-because-I-_am_-the-_Supreme_-Kai-and-I-can-do-that-if-I-want-to look on his face.  "Yes, I thought you would not understand.  You don't remember."

            "That's what Donnovan said!  That they don't remember!"  Goku said.  "But for the life of me, I can't remember what they can't remember!"  and scratched his head as only a Son could do.

            Vegeta rolled his eyes.  "Idiot.  The Supreme Kai is referring to the little story  Donnovon told, about those two being reincarnations of extremely powerful royalty from eons ago.  Not that any royalty could be more powerful than I!"  Vegeta sneered at Liz.

            Liz bristled.  "At least our countries still exist! Look what happened to your kingdom!"  This time it was the double ovens.

            "My kitchen!  I'll have to completely rebuild it!  Now, no more fighting you two, or I'll do something drastic!"  Bulma stormed.

            "Anyway," Gohan said, turning to Shin "Supreme Kai, can you explain any of this too us."

            "Of course Gohan.  The story Donnovan told is true.  Centuries ago, he was an evil wizard while these two" he gestured towards Liz and Matt. "were royalty.  They were close allies, but mores than just in territory.  These two had the very elements of nature running in their veins.  Liz, you are endowed with the strength of the earth.  No matter where you are, you can draw from this strength.  Matt, you control the energy of spirits.  You can take energy from living creatures, or pull energy from the spirit world.

            "Big deal.  Sounds like nothing more than Kakarott's Genki Dama.  Anyway, we've seen them fight.  They cannot control what they have."  Vegeta said.

            "You are wrong, Vegeta.  If properly trained, these two will become more powerful than any fusion, at any level you may achieve.  It would be wise to listen too me."  Shin reprimanded.  Vegeta glowered, knowing even he could not speak back to the Supreme Kai, and really upset that he had destroyed all the major kitchen appliances because now he had nothing left to fry.  

            "But, that doesn't explain why Liz and I were suddenly so powerful at the end, and why Donnovan got so scared of us."  Matt said.

            "I will explain.  That is why you two were such close allies.  You have the ability to bond with each other, connect on a subconscious level and share power with each other.  Liz, the energy you felt was Matt's, and Matt, you pulled in Liz's strength.  Obviously, it does not take all of it, but it allows a symbiotic relationship to occur where you split your powers with each other.  By harnessing and using this bond, you were able to stop Donnovan all those centuries ago, just as you will stop Donnovan now and save the world."

            There was silence for a minute.  Everyone was just staring at the Supreme Kai.  Finally Liz broke the silence.  "We have to save the world?  We can't even follow map directions!"

            Matt spoke out at almost the same time.  "What, are you kidding?  This is a joke right?!?!?"

            "I am not kidding.  You two must save the world, possibly the universe."  Shin replied.

            Liz pinched the bridge of her nose.  "Matt, I swear I  just heard that we are ancient royalty and have to save the world and possibly the universe.  Did I?"

            "Yeah, you did.  Hey, do we at least get health insurance?"  Matt asked, staring at the ceiling.

            Goku snapped out of…whatever state he was currently in and said "No, but I can get you senzu beans!"

            Vegeta turned and looked at Goku.  "Kakarott, how could you not know what marriage is but you about health insurance?"

            Goku stared at him blankly, and then busted out into the patented Son grin. "Gosh, Vegeta, I don't really know!"

            Everyone face faulted.  It was one of those classic Goku situations.  

            "Anyway,"  Liz said, choosing to ignore Goku's most recent statement, "what exactly are we going to do about this whole….thing?"

            "Train.  You and Matt must learn how to consciously bond, without the threat of death on you.  It will not be easy, and it will probably take awhile.  You will start tomorrow."  Shin said.  "I will be back then."  With that, he disappeared. 

            Liz looked up at the ceiling.  "Suck.  I don't wanna have to save the world! I try to avoid stressful situations as much as possible."

            Chichi laughed ironically.  "Well, dear, you've been thrown into the wrong dimension then."  That was an undeniable truth.  If there was one thing that came in an overabundance in this dimension, it was the stressful situations everyone was constantly confronting.

            Liz stood up.  "Well, I guess I had better get my beauty sleep.  And Vegeta," Liz said, pointing at the vegetable prince, who had started opening his mouth "don't say anything.  I don't care."

            "I'll go too."  Matt said.  He followed Liz, who had already thrown herself onto the bed.

            "Hey, Liz, anything you want to talk about?"  Matt asked.

            "Surprisingly, no.  I just need to accept this on my own.  Maybe after that, I'll be willing to talk."  Liz said.

            "Ok.  I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  Matt replied as he walked to his room.

            _Damn, rejected again._


	13. Gahhkcht!

Updates updates, yay yay yay yay ya yay.  Ok, so really this is only updated because Matt suddenly felt inspired to work on it, and then blackmailed me into working on it too.   Oh well, I'll get him next time I see him.  Anyway, here's chapter 13.

Disclaimer:  Neither Matt nor I own DBZ.  However, we do own ourselves.  At least, as much of ourselves as we possibly can.

Chapter 13:  Gahhkcht

            Matt sat down on the bed. " Why is it you can only be around when they want you to?" He pondered the point of it all sometimes. Matt was the single guy in the group. In fact, it was to the point where he was "Matt".  Any question about his personality or behavior was answered with those two words: "He's Matt".  Problem was, that was a good cop out for both parties. The girls in the group could avoid dealing with him because he was "just Matt", and likewise he could get away without doing anything about it, cause he was "Matt" and that was just the way things worked.  

            Then an idea struck him. Despite this being a world he didn't know too well, it was a pretty controlled environment. No one really knew him here. His parents were not around to worry about him. Likewise friends. If he really wanted to know what Liz thought of him, this was the perfect place to do it. Even if he was "just Matt" he was currently all she had. If he could create a scenario where he wasn't around for her to lean on anymore, he could see how she would react. Also, this would be the perfect opportunity to see _if _and _how _he could survive on his own. _Special Training _he thought to himself.   Without a second though, he put his idea into motion. He threw on an outfit of all black, which wasn't hard, because apart from all the colorful ska shirts and cool shirts he had, black was a main part of Matt's wardrobe. He then strapped on his bracelet, and strung his cross and ankh around his neck. He always felt naked without those three things on. Now all he had to do was sneak out of the house. 

            He'd need some food, as he didn't know how long he planned to live outside on his own. Luckily, the Son family fridge was huge, and always overflowing. As he was raiding the fridge, a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. Matt was leaning into the vastness of the fridge at the time, and he freaked, and nearly cracked open his head on the cast iron racks in the fridge. He swore loudly

            " Fuckbunnies?  That's a word I've never heard before. Are you getting a midnight snack?" said the naïve voice of Son Goku.

            Matt turned around, and after stuffing another pound of food into his sack, answered the heroic, if terminally confused Saiyan warrior. " You betcha Son-San. Today's battle really took it out of me, and I'm too hungry to sleep."

            " Oh, that's nice. well, I always get hungry around this time of night. Mind if I join you?"

            " No, that's ok. I wanna sit outside and think about some stuff." Matt felt bad about using the man's innocence against him.

            " Oh, ok. Well, don't think too hard. My son and wife always seem to be thinking, and get mad a lot. Make sure you save room for breakfast though!"

            " Don't worry Goku, I will" and with that, Matt hurriedly walked out the door and flew off into the night.  He didn't want to tell Lindsey and the others this yet, but after lots of time spent in practice, Matt found that he could maintain a subtle use of his powers effectively. For example, he found that he could fly using telekinesis, or perhaps altering gravity. He could also make fires bigger or smaller, and redirect energy blasts from the other warriors. It was doing the flashy stuff himself that currently caused problems. He had a huge wellspring of energy inside him.. but bringing it out burned him. Using what was already there was much easier. He was determined to stand on his own though. He would learn how to fight on his own power, without relying on the other Saiyans. Or Liz.    

*~*~*~*

            _For the love of everything good and pure, why the hell do birds get up so damn early?_  Liz thought to herself the next morning.  It looked like a gorgeous day outside, seeing as there was a column of sunlight pouring into her room that looked solid enough to lean on.  And the birds were certainly up.  That was the main problem, besides the sunlight.  They were so damn loud!  Liz hated birds.  

            Glancing at her clock, which Bulma had so graciously given her, she saw that the time read 7:45.  _I don't even get up for school this early…sleepy time…_.  However, before she could drift off into blissful slumber, Liz had the most disturbing feeling that she was being watched.  So, being the sneaky type person she is, she flipped over suddenly only to be confronted with a Mohawk and purple skin.

            "Gahhkcht!"  she screamed and fell out of her bed, her body not coordinated enough to stop her.

            Shin stared at this human female who was collecting herself from the floor, looking very upset.  This was half of the team expected to save the world?  Oh dear, they might be in deeper trouble than they already were.

            Having regained her balance if not her dignity, and still not happy that she was awakened so frigging early, Liz laced into the Supreme Kai.

            "What the frig were you thinking, Shin?  Trying to scare me crapless the first day of training?  What the hell is wrong with you people, standing above a person while they are sleeping?"  Liz yelled, poking the god between the eyes.  Shin looked bewildered.

            "But, the rest of the team is usually up by this time and training."  Shin stammered.  He was not used to dealing with such randomly hostile people.

            "I don't care!  One thing you need to remember about me is that I do not like mornings!  Or exercise!  If I wasn't a huge DBZ freak and still kinda in shock that I was here at all ,there is a good chance I would never have agreed to help in the first place!"  Liz continued to rant, now walking around her room collecting training gear.

            Liz was not in a good mood today, and it wasn't just because of the evil birds.  Now that she was conscious, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something had happened over night.   What exactly she, wasn't sure.  

            "Damn, and I bet Matt's been up all morning, out there training… I guess I should try to get up earlier, we really don't have any time to waste do we?  I guess not.  I should go find Matt and apologize, I was kinda rude to him last night."  Liz was now in full talking-to-herself-mode, yet another trait she had inherited from her mother besides her knees.*

            "Hey Shin, is Matt up yet, or do I have to go get him?"  Liz asked the still bewildered god.

            _Great, she's already asking._  "Um, well, I uh…"  Shin stammered.

            "C'mon spit it out already."  Liz exclaimed, the bad feeling in her head getting stronger.

            "Matt's not here Liz.  He left last night and no one knows where he went."

*in case any one wants to know about this, at one point in time my boyfriend told me I had my mother's knees.  Not ears, not eyes, not hair, but knees.  To this day I'm still wondering if it was a compliment or not.

Review!


	14. Yin and Yang

Ok, this chapter is dedicated solely too Matt and his adventures in the wilderness.  Consequently, the entire chapter was written by Matt, so any reviews I get will go straight to him.

Disclaimer:  I don't care anymore. Look at any other chapter.

Chapter 14:  Yin and Yang

            The rock was there. Then it wasn't. It started out as a nice big piece of solid granite. Then it was nothing but air. And it might be a good time to point out that there was no explosion in between. The rock was there. Then it wasn't. It had been about a month since Matt had come out into the wilderness to begin experiment/ training. The later had been coming along quite nicely. 

            It hadn't occurred to Matt before now that maybe the reason the reason he and Liz couldn't use Z-powers, was because they didn't have them. He had thought a lot about this since coming out into the wilderness. When there was no one to talk to, you thought a lot. Though like everyone, they had ki, and unlike everyone, they had strong ki, there was still the simple fact that this wasn't their universe. And every comic book, video game, and sci-fi/ fantasy work had taught him one thing: Different realities don't mix. He wasn't born in a universe where people could utilize their ki; why should his body suddenly operate differently, even though they were suddenly in the Z-universe? The simple rule was, it couldn't.

            But now there was the business of what he _could do. _In the past month, Matt had taught himself how to break the sound barrier, lift boulders, turn wind into fire, and even change his body. He could only think of one thing to explain it: magic. Not the blood and runes magic, or the wand and tome magic, or any kind of magic you could find in a novel or movie. This was something different. This was will work. He and Liz could have any power they wanted, just so long as the believed they did. Of course, their powers manifested in different ways. Liz was always more violent, and aggressive. Therefore, her initial power stemmed from that desire to be physically stronger, and thus she was. Matt on the other hand, had always wanted energy powers, and was often more of the contemplative nature. So his magic took the guise of energy manipulation. And this revelation made sense to him. Energy always resulted from a _change._ The suns light and heat came from the conversion of hydrogen to helium. Nuclear power from the splitting of one atom into two. And his magic was the changing of things into others; Virtually manipulating things on an atomic level, when you really got down to it.  He wasn't about to use it as a crutch though. He may have been discovering things about it, and using it, and developing his magic, but the other goal of this excursion was to become more independent. He'd also learn how to survive.  

            Matt's body had changed according to his desire. He was stronger. His muscles were not huge and bulky, but tight and more suitable to his frame. He looked like one of those small wiry Chinese monks. Today he was training his legs. By springing from tree to tree. After about an hour, he had gone 10 miles from his camp and back. He could see his rock up ahead. Though much more powerful, he wasn't cocky. He knew the strange creatures that prowled the forest floor could rip him apart in his sleep if they wanted. With a final spring, he broke the branch, thick as a tree trunk, and landed with a plant to make a Romanian gymnast proud. The branch crashed through the canopy for a hundred feet, and the hit the forest floor with a crunch.  

            After being out for nearly six hours of training. Matt was starving. Luckily, he had run into one of those terrible lizards right before noon ( yup he was up at 6 am) and had made it into a nice steak. Matt smiled as he reminisced about the tussle. The beast had come upon him in the forest, while he had been trying to life boulders with sheer will. It tried to charge him, but Matt maneuvered the rock in between himself and the dinosaur. The horn of the beast jammed into the boulder, which Matt then broke into hundreds of smaller rocks, and pummeled the beast . To finish it off, Matt intensified the beams of light filtering through the tree tops ten fold, and cooked it then and there. He then carved out his lunch. He cut up some fruit he had found on the forest floor and ate that with the beast steak. To top it all down, cool water from a stream. After a short nap, Matt when out to train some more. A storm was brewing, and Matt would try to see how well he could harness lighting. 

~***~

            Although he had started a small brush fire he accidentally redirected a bolt to hit a large tree instead of a mountain top, Matt deemed his experiment a success. Each day he was learning more and more about what he could do. God was he tired though. While waiting for the storm, he had done some work trying to cause things to grow out of a cliff face, which was a bit hard. There hadn't been much to work with. A tree into a different tree was easy, granite into daisies was not. Being too tired to be hungry, Matt crawled under the bearskin blanket he had made for himself, which was placed under a small over cropping on the plateau top. He barely had time to wonder if Lindsey was missing him before he feel into a deep sleep. 

~***~

            Several hours later, a gruff voice roused him from a wonderful dream he'd been having involving him, a Jacuzzi and two cheerleaders from his high school back home. 

            " Amazing that I would find you here"

            Matt stammered awake, " P..Piccolo?" 

            " Indeed" replied the Namek.

            " How did you find me?"  
            " This is Gohan's old rock, although the landscape has changed a bit over the years. I come to visit it every once and a while. I never suspected that anyone else would find and use this place for their training."

            " How did you know?"  
            The Namek sort of smiled. " Its rather obvious. You run off to be alone without a word. That and your ki levels several million times higher than it was before. Oh, and you don't look like a pip squeak anymore either."

            " Damn straight I'm not a pipsqueak anymore" Matt replied " I can do things that probably even you can only dream of."

            The Namek's face darkened again " You know, a month is probably long enough for you to be out here. You've survived. You've gotten stronger. You have nothing else left to prove. Now why don't you come back with me, people are worried about you."

            Matt hopped up. He was wearing torn blue jean shorts that may have actually been jeans at one point. He was topless, and around his neck swung his Celtic cross. 

" Like hell they're worried about me." Matt yelled, "Liz's probably having the time of her life without me, hanging out with everyone. Bet she's bagged Mirai Trunks or something by this time. Maybe Yamcha, though he is a bit older. Point is, I don't feel like going back." Then his manner softened, and he gave quiet, single laugh in his throat. He closed his eyes, and smirked to make Vegita proud. " I'll tell you what…" He slid into a stance, his right leg bent, left leg straight, with his left arm drawn back into a guard position, and his right in a forward guard position. " I'll come back if you can beat me Piccolo.  And if I beat you….. well, then I'll just do as I please."   


	15. Her Rock

Matt and  I are really tearing it up with this story.  Too bad I can't seem to get my act together for any other stories I'm working on.  Oh well, sue me.  Actually, please don't.

Just be warned, there are an exceptionally large number of inside jokes in this chapter, so anything that doesn't make sense is probably just that.  Oh, and I promise that there'll be some DBZ-type action pretty soon.

Disclaimer:  NO!!

Chapter 15:  Her Rock

            Liz lied on her back on a nice big flat rock.  She was rather fond of this rock  It was nice and warm and she felt like a lizard on it.  _Lizzy the Lizard, sunning herself on her oven rock, rather uninclined to move…I hope nobody decides to attack right now, because I don't want to leave my nice rock…_

            She had been a bit dazed for the last month.  Or more like confused.  _Or as Meara would say, confuddled._ Liz thought to herself.  Hehe…if Meara were here, they would both be lying on the rock.  Either that or frolicking through the forest surrounding the rock.  Either way, that would make Liz happy because she was near the rock, and she really really liked this rock.

            As you might be able to tell, Liz was a bit out of it.  She'd been like this since Matt left.  Most of the gang were a bit worried about her, seeing as she was still part of the team that was supposed to save the world eventually.  Granted, her training partner had headed off to realms unknown just when it was discovered what powers the two had.  _That _ had been an interesting meeting, the one that had taken place immediately following Liz's not so astounding wake up call.

~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*

            They were all sitting around the kitchen table at Capsule Corp, complete with replaced kitchen appliances.  If nothing else could be said about this dimension, it's that kitchen appliances got replaced quickly.  Vegeta was under strict orders not to blow anything up, while Liz promised to do her best not to provoke him, or anyone.  Liz felt that was a bit unfair, seeing as the only thing she apparently could do was provoke people.  

            "What does this mean for the fate of the world, Shin?  I thought you said that these two had to train to become strong to beat Donnovan."  Bulma asked.  They had been sitting around the table for about two hours, reiterating themselves and running in circles.  They were no closer to knowing anything than they were earlier.

            "Yes, they do.  They are the only hope for the Universe.  I can't believe Matt would just take off like this."  Shin said.

            "Yeah, when I saw him last night, he just said he was going off to do some thinking."  Goku said, scratching his head.  Slowly, every head in the room turned to look at Goku.

            "You saw him last night Kakarott, and you haven't bothered to mention it before now?"    Vegita growled very slowly.

            "He didn't tell me anything Vegeta.  He was just getting some food and then he said he was going to go think.  I just told him not the think too much."  Goku answered, smiling pleasantly.

            "Honestly…Kakabaka telling someone not to think too hard…and he calls himself a Saiyan…"  Vegita muttered under his breath.

            "Goku, what did Matt take with him?"  Bulma asked sweetly.  Any other man who had been friends with a woman for almost thirty years would've known that that tone of voice was the patented female you-better-say-the-damned-right-thing-or-you-are-going-to-wish-you-were-never-born-voice.  Hell, any person of the male persuasion should just inherently know about that tone of voice.  Most of the men at that table did, especially in reference to Bulma.  Trunks and Goten slowly inched away, fear etched on their faces and eyes wide at Bulma.  Vegeta's face just became completely rigid, waiting for the explosion.  Gohan froze mid face-scratch, recognizing the tone that he often heard from his mother, Videl, and Chichi.  And of recently, Liz.

            But, as everyone knows, Goku is not like normal men.

            "Gosh Bulma, he had some leftovers you had preserved, and some other canned goods.  Maybe a few bottles of water.  He just put them all in a backpack and walked outside."  Unfortunately for Goku, that was not even remotely close to what Bulma wanted to hear.  Bulma however, seemed to be at her rope's end.  Liz though, was not.

            "He walked out of this house late last night, with _survival supplies, _ and it didn't occur to you that he might not becoming back?  For the love of Jeebus, I quit!"  Liz exclaimed.  

            "Quit what?"  Goku asked innocently.

            "Exactly."  Liz said.

            "Anyway,"  Shin said, ignoring Liz's most recently random sayings "we now know that Matt has gone of his own free will.  We can only assume he will come back."  Everyone around the table had nodded, and with that the meeting was adjourned.

*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*

            That was the day Liz found the rock.  She liked to lie on the rock and think.  She did this a lot.  Oh sure, she still trained, and trained damn hard.  But she, and the rest of the group, figured that it was fairly pointless.  She was strong physically, but with any sort of energy to back it up, strength only went so far.

            It never occurred to her what Matt realized after only a few short hours in the wilderness.  She was from a different dimension, and therefore it made sense that she wouldn't have special powers.  But did she think of this?  No.  It just never flashed through her brain.  And no one told her that she wouldn't have special powers, because in her own little brain, it made sense that, even though she normally didn't, now that she had crossed dimensions she would, because obviously some fairly strong magic had brought her and Matt over, so doesn't that mean she could've been magicked some super cool powers?

            However, no one had ever accused Liz of being overly-logical, or a very deep thinker.  She wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, but she wasn't a very deep thinker for the most part. She was a feeler, a toucher, a do-as-you-please type.  She was ruled more by her emotions that any sort of thought process, and more than once this had gotten her into trouble.  When Liz decided she wanted something, she was gonna do anything in her power to get it, whether it was a rational want or not.  If Liz decided she liked something, she was going to keep liking it until she stopped.  Rarely did she completely think through the consequences of her actions, but somehow nothing really bad ever happened from the decisions Liz made.  Due to these qualities, she had always been labeled kinda ditzy, but with a randomness that made her rather refreshing.  And if she was in a serious, deep thinking type mood, she could often come up with highly profound statements that left the listener pondering.

            Liz was thinking right now, on her nice warm rock.  She knew why Matt had left, and she felt really bad about it too.  She's known for a long time how Matt felt about her, but the feelings had never been reciprocated on her behalf.  Oh yes, he was her best friend, she knew she could tell him anything, and she loved him like a brother, but she never thought of him past that.  They had too much in common, they thought too much alike, they were just too similar.  That was her main problem.  She liked guys that she could tuffle with, because they didn't agree with what she said.  That would put up an argument with her, or just tell her no.  Despite what most people thought, Liz did not like being dominant in relationships.  Not that she would allowed herself to be walked upon or abused or anything, she just believed in healthy compromise.  Matt though had always let himself go along with whatever she wanted, and consequently he had automatically become 'friend', not 'lover'.

            _Well, he certainly didn't do what you wanted this time, did he Princess?   Your faithful manservant has run off now, and you don't know what to do with yourself anymore, do you?_  Her inner voice snapped at her.

            Liz groaned.  Why did she have to get a mean inner voice?  Why couldn't she get one that just told her to admire the pretty clouds all day?  But no, hers had to be mean and point out all her flaws, and sound annoyingly like her older sister…

            But, it was right, so what was the point of arguing with it?  Matt had done something she wasn't expecting and had certainly _not_ wanted him to do, and quite honestly, without him around, she did feel a bit lost.  Sure, she was surrounded by great people, but, they didn't know about 'opening a can opener' or 'glomping' or 'Oh my God, you killed Kaji!"  Matt however, did, and he wasn't here for her to laugh at their jokes with.  He was off doing who knows what, who knows where, and that didn't make Liz a happy camper.  She wanted her Matt back..  Dammit, they had save Life, the Universe, and Everything, despite the fact that she avoided stressful situations like the plague.

            Liz was still sitting on her rock when a hand landed on her shoulder.  Starting slightly, she looked up into the face of Goku, with little Goten floating behind him like a birdie.  "Hey Liz, you ready for training today?  We're going to work more on building your ki.  I still think that you have the potential, we just have to find it!"  Goku said, flashing his famous Son grin. 

            Liz nodded halfheartedly.  She knew, deep down, that she had no hidden wellspring of ki, and that to keep training without Matt would be pointless.  But still, maybe she could at least make her ki stronger.  That way, she could put up any sort of fight.  Maybe she could just beat down Donnovan with a big stick, provided he would stand still and let her do so…Suddenly, Liz had an idea.  She would have to talk to Bulma about it, because she was the only person in this dimension who could possibly help her.  

            "Uh, Goku, do you think we could skip the training today?  I need to talk to Bulma."  Liz asked. Goku looked down at her confused.

            "What do you have to talk to Bulma about?  She can't help you get any stronger."  Goku replied.  How could someone want to skip out on training.

            "Girl stuff Goku.  I need to talk to Bulma about girl stuff."   Liz pulled the oldest, yet still most useful, excuse out of her ass.  Goku backed off.

            "Ok, go then.  I'll see you later."  With that, Goku took off, flying like a man chased by planey planey.

            Hah.  That was easier than she thought.  Sitting on her rock for a moment longer, she watched the sunset burn in the sky.  _Matt, I've come up with an idea, but I sure wish you were here to help me.   I hope you come home soon._  With that, Liz opened up the capsule car Bulma was letting her borrow, and took off towards Capsule Corp.

            Unbeknownst to Liz, someone else was watching from the edge of the forest.  Green skin blended in with trees, and sensitive ears and mind waves heard  both spoken and unspoken.  For some reason, Piccolo had taken a liking to the new warriors, especially the girl. She reminded him of Gohan when he had been younger, extremely powerful but unaware of how to use it.  The boy was more aware, and Piccolo was fairly sure that he would have figured it out by now.  However, Piccolo also realized the girl would not progress far enough as long as the boy was gone.  He knew what had to be done.  Without making a sound, Piccolo rose to the air and headed away from anywhere, towards a power that had gradually been growing for a month now.

So that's that.  Please review.  I'm awfully tired right now, and its only 10:35.  That's sad.  

Oh, and Goten cookies to whoever guesses why Liz _really_ needs to talk to Bulma.  It's not what you think.  


	16. Liz Strikes Back

Chapter 16

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Mage: The Ascension, or the Books of Magic, both of which, though not mentioned, are heavy influences on my parts of this story. Give White Wolf and Neil Gaiman a credit and pick them up. I do own the magic though. We all do. 

Piccolo glared at the young man. " How under the heavens do you propose to best me boy?" he growled. " You may have been getting a lot stronger out here, but it will take you a lifetime of training before you could match the likes of me." He then smiled his evil little smile " I'm not going to back down from a challenge though!"

            With that, the Namek stuck out with lighting speed and shattered… a rock. _Funny, _thought Piccolo, _that wasn't there before. _The warrior glanced from side to side, looking for his opponent. 

            The next thing Piccolo knew, the ground had leaped out from under him, and pummeled him. When the dust cleared, there was Matt, standing casually in front of him. " I think I might just have chance. What about you?" 

            "Makankosapo!" Piccolo's signature energy technique flared out from his hand. Much to Piccolo's surprise, the beam broke into two parts, curved around Matt, and then… slid into his body. The boy glowed a little, and then returned to normal. Piccolo's eyes just widened. " That was cool… didn't think I could manipulate other people's energy like that. Maybe you might wanna try something different."

            "Piccolo was on his feet and the boy in nanoseconds. Moving with that speed he was famous for, Piccolo launched a frenzy of blows that should have crushed the boy's body into pulp. And they should have; although slightly stronger, Matt was physically comparatively weak to the Namek, and he had almost no formal training. So Matt was pretty much screwed. If the blows could have reached him. Matt was trying yet another new feat in energy manipulation. It was working quite nicely. With his newly discovered magic, Matt simply used the energy he had just absorbed from Piccolo to create a shield. It reacted to Piccolo's ki, meaning every time that energy signature got close, the shield reflected it. It was similar to the magical tradition of knowing and using someone's name to ward or harm them, only using their personalized energy. It was bloody brilliant. Frustrated, Piccolo flew high into the air and fired a large barrage of projectiles. Matt snuffed some of them out, transmuted others… and reflected the rest. He reversed the ebb of the energy flow back to Piccolo. The Namek was forced to flee back to the ground.

            Matt had now used most of everything he had learned in his time out in the wild. Transmutation, teleportation, manipulation. Now Matt was ready to do his worst… call up his own magical energies. 

            Snaring the power of the moonlight, and directing it with his finger, Matt carved symbols of ancient power in a circle around himself. He knew that they weren't absolutely necessary, but they helped him focus. After all, without the old ways, his belief in magic wouldn't be there in the first place. The light and crackle of magic filled the circle, and out of Matt washed an amount of concentrated energy not felt since the Cell games. It slammed into Piccolo, and curved, and washed, and passed over and through him. It was not designed to kill, or even hurt, but to illustrate. A voice louder than a dragon's echoed in the Namek's head. And the next thing he remembered, he was back with the others. 

*~*~*~*~*

            Liz, completely unaware of what was going on with her best friend, arrived at the Capsule Corp.  She got out of her hover car, and then stared between the giant domed building and said car for a few minutes.  There were moments when she still didn't believe that this had happened.  Grinning, she capsulized her car and walked to the door.  Keying in her personal code, she entered.  

            It was at that point she realized she had no idea where Bulma's lab was, or if Bulma would be in her lab at all.  _I suppose I should have called first._  Feeling slightly ridiculous, Liz pulled out her cell phone and dialed up Bulma's.

            Bulma answered on the third ring.  "Hey, what's up?"  Bulma asked, having recognized Liz's number.

            "Uh, well, I need to talk to you and I just realized I don't know where you are."  Liz responded.  

            "I'm in my lab.  What do you need to talk about?"

            "I'll tell you when I get there.  By the way, where is your lab?"  Liz asked.  

            "Third level, fourth door on the left.  Next to the gravity room.  Where are you?"  Bulma queried.

            Oh great.  Here it came… "Well, I'm actually in the living room.  I got here and then decided to call and find out about you."  Liz said, acting as if she hadn't done something completely ditzy.

            Bulma busted out laughing.  "You got all the way here before you decided to call? Oh Liz, you're great.  I'll see you in a minute."

            Liz clicked off her cell and proceeded to the elevator.  She did not do stairs.  Of course, just as she was exiting the elevator, who should appear out of the GR except the high and mighty Saiyan prince himself.  His coal black eyes flicked between her and the elevator.

            "Just don't say anything, ok, Vegeta?  I only need to talk to Bulma." Liz said, very clearly seeing the gears shifting in Veggie's pointy little head.  He simply smirked and gestured towards the lab.  Ignoring him, Liz burst through the doors into what looked like some sort of mechanical nightmare.

            There were computers everywhere, with long lines of cables connecting them.  Bits and pieces of robots, computers, and other machines were strewn across a plethora of workbenches.  Small worker robots scuttled on the floor.

            "Uh, Bulma?"  Liz called timidly.  She couldn't see the blue-haired genius anywhere.

            "Hey Liz.  I'll be right down!"  Bulma called from one level up, where she appeared to be working on some sort of stealth vehicle.  She caught a freight elevator and was down in seconds.

            "So Liz, what do you need to talk to me about?"  Bulma asked.

            Liz opted for not beating around the bush.  "Bulma, I need weapons."

            The scientist appeared surprised at that comment.  "What do you need weapons for?"  Bulma queried, not used to getting requests like this.

            "I've decided that it's fairly hopeless that I'm ever going to develop into any sort of warrior like everyone else here, seeing as my ki is still as low as ever.  I've decided though, that with your help, we can make weapons for me that would let me just as powerful as the rest without me having to have so much energy."  Liz explained.

            "Hrm.. So, what you're asking is for weapons that are super powerful that you can use against Donnovan?"  Bulma looked thoughtful.

            "Pretty much.  Plus, I have enough ki that I can charge anything I use with it.  That should help."  Liz clarified.

            "You know, I think we can do this.  What kinds of weapons were you thinking of?"  Bulma now looked excited at the prospect of a new challenge.

            "Well, I definitely want some sort of big stick type weapon, not unlike Goku's old power pole, that is easily wieldable yet easy to carry.  I'm going to have to carry all this, so it'll all have to be fairly light, yet strong."  Liz said.

            "Ok.  Actually, I already have a prototype weapon like that which I have been working on for myself.  C'mon, its over here." Bulma walked off to a different part of the lab, with Liz in tow.

            The weapon she said appeared to be nothing more than an eight-inch metal rod about an inch and a half in diameter. Liz picked it up and flipped it over a couple of times.  "Uh, does it do anything else?"  she asked.

            "Hold it in the middle with one and push both ends with the other.  Then I suggest moving your hands really fast."  Bulma explained, taking a few steps back.

            Liz did as she was told.  Holding the rod with her right hand, she pressed the ends with her left.  A few seconds later, the stick vibrated and…extended.  It shot out to about six feet in length, with the same diameter.   It didn't weigh any different, and it was perfectly balanced.

            "Wow, Bulma, this is great!  I've always wanted a big stick!  This is great!  What's it made out of?"  Liz asked excitedly, twirling the bo above her head experimentally.

            "An alloy that came of Vegeta's space pod.  Or something close.  Really, something even stronger.  It's taken me this long to get it though, and it's not easy to make.  Theoretically, it's strong enough to break even the hardest metals known in the universe, at least according to what I've managed to weasel out of Vegeta.  And, in knife form, it will probably tear the toughest materials also, which is basically Saiyan skin.  However , I haven't tried that out yet."  Bulma said.  "What else did you have in mind?  Oh, to contract the bo, just press one end and it'll go back to normal."

            Liz did so.  "I was also thinking about wrist daggers and throwing knives.  If they could be made of this same metal, they should work great."

            "Wrist daggers and throwing knives, eh?  Those should be fairly easy.  What sizes do you want?"  Bulma asked, pulling out a fresh sheet of drafting paper.

            "Well, for the wrist daggers I want them about nine inches, so that they cover my entire forearm, and about the an inch in width, tapering like daggers do.  They should be rigged so that I can easily extend them in battle, yet attached so that they won't fly off.  And the throwing knives should be about the same, except thinner and with a handle I can grab."  Liz thought aloud.

            Bulma was hurriedly drawing down as Liz talked.  "Ok, I've drawn out some rough sketches.  Is this close?"  

            Liz looked down at the drawings.  "Yeah, it looks good.  I also was wondering if I could get some sai's too.

            "Those are the three-pronged knife things, right?"  Bulma asked, using highly technical terms.

            "Yeah, that sounds right.  The prongs should be about six inches for the outside two, and the middle should be about seven inches."

            Bulma drew that on a drafting sheet.  "So far all you've asked for is melee type weapons.  Do you want any long range artillery?"

            Liz thought for a moment.  She hadn't really considered distance fighting; she thought she could leave that up to the guys.  But, it couldn't hurt.

            "How about a revolver?"  Liz asked.  She wasn't good on short notice.

            "Hmmm…guns are kinda boring, don't you think?  I know, what about a revolving spike shooter?"  Bulma was getting into this whole weapon challenge.

            "How would that work?"  Liz pondered.

            "If I used a regular revolver body, I could put small, as in one inch, spiked projections that, upon impact, attached themselves in the skin.  That way, when pulled out, they take a large chunk of person with them."  Bulma had a look in her eyes that could only be written off to many many years spent with a Saiyan warrior.

            "Bulma, that is possibly on of the most ruthless  weapons I've heard of.  I love it!"  they were both as giddy as schoolgirls.

            "Ok, so we have the nai bo, the daggers, the throwing knives, the sai's, and the revolver.  Anything else?" Bulma asked.

            Liz was looking thoughtfully at the design of the revolver.  If something like that was put into grenade form…

            "Yeah, I have one more idea…."

*~*~*~*~*

            Bulma had said two hours, so Liz had prowled around Capsule Corp, trying to hide her excitement over the latest developments.  She ended up playing with Trunks, seeing as he was exceptionally bored and Goten was unavailable.  They played on the PS2, which Trunks dominated because Liz wasn't much into video games.

            Vegeta decided to grace them with his presence.  "Girl brat, what did you converse with the woman about?  I keep hearing strange noise coming out of her lab."

            "That is something you will find out about later, Veggie.  Let's just say it's something that should help me in battle."  Liz replied.

            "What, an invisibility barrier?  Hopefully it won't have to run of ki, because you'll be in trouble, won't you?"  Vegeta tried to taunt.  Liz though, was unaffected.

            "That was weak Vegeta.  Here's a hint:  when trying to attack someone verbally, get new material.  Insults loose their effectiveness after a while."

            Vegeta just turned his head and scowled.  He hated being bested by the human girl brat.  Just then, Bulma's voice echoed over the intercom.

            "Hey Liz, everything is done.  You can come look now."  Bulma announced.

            "OOOO!"  Liz jumped up and ran out, not even looking at Vegeta or Trunks.  The two Saiyans looked at each other, and then followed Liz to the lab.

            When they got there, Liz was adjusting some sort of wrist coverings.  Bulma was talking.  "If you want the nai bo's, you simply press your middle fingers into the palm of your hands.  I've modified it so that they extend straight from the wrist guards.  The daggers are a little trickier.  You have to push them with your index and ring fingers.  There's a two second delay so you can move your fingers out of the way of the blade, which will appear on the palm of your hand.  Now, the material in the guards should be strong enough to protect your skin, but don't let it touch you anywhere else, because this metal is strong enough to pierce Saiyan skin."

            Vegeta snorted.  "Woman, no one has been able to develop a metal strong enough to do that, and believe me, many species have tried." 

            Bulma glared at her mate.  "Then maybe you would be willing to help with the testing of these."

            "What else is there, besides the daggers, Mom?"  Trunks was curious and completely bored with his parent's verbal spars.

            "Well, there are the throwing knives, sai's, revolving spike shooter, and the bow and arrows.  All of this will be charged with Liz's ki, before being used."  Bulma continued.

            "Huh.  Well, now I definitely know I should not be worried.  Not only does the brat have very little ki, she probably can't aim for anything.  I will gladly help with the demonstration."  Vegeta proclaimed arrogantly.  Then he turned and walked from the lab.  "I will be waiting outside, along with the others who have come for your accursed barbeque."

            "Fine!  We'll be there in a minute!"  Bulma yelled.  Then she turned to Liz.  "Uh, well, looks like we have ourselves a target.  You ready?"

            Liz took a deep breath.  It was now or never, it was her time to prove that she had fight in her.  "Yeah, lets go."

            Sure enough, the entire gang was waiting for them outside on Capsule Corps prodigious backyard.   Goten trotted over.

            "Hey Liz, Mr. Vegeta says you're gonna try some new weapons out on him.   He doesn't think you can do it.  Hey, is that a bow and arrow?"  Goten chirped.

            "Well, Goten, I sure hope I can do it, or else I'm not gonna be much help, now am I?"  Liz said with a smile.

            Bulma came over at that point.  "Liz, I don't think it would be a good idea to really use Vegeta.  He could get hurt, and then he would dislike you even more.  Maybe you should just do some general attacks."

            "Ok, if we can get Vegeta to be convinced.  I think I have a plan though.  Do you mind if I borrow a tree?"   Liz asked. 

            "Go ahead.  Are you ready?"  Bulma asked.  Liz nodded. 

            "Ok, everyone! As you've probably already heard, Liz and I have come up with some new weapons for her to use during the upcoming confrontation. They are made of a new metal alloy I've discovered, that we hope is strong enough to pierce through anything.    She'd like to demo them all for you now.  Vegeta has very kindly offered to help."  The might Prince walked up to wear his mate and Liz were standing. 

            "I'm ready."  He proclaimed.

            "Great, can I have  few minutes to warm up?"  Liz requested.  She walked over to a giant oak tree in the yard.   _I hope this works.  I don't want to have to hurt Vegeta._  With that, Liz popped out her noi bo's.   She heard a few murmurs behind her when this happened, but she couldn't tell if they were approving or not.  She swung them around herself a few times, getting used to the feel and the balance of them.  Then, with all her strength behind her and a light coating of ki, she swung them at the trunk of the tree.            

            There was a flash of light, and everyone saw Liz standing with the noi bo's crossed in front of her, but no real damage done to the tree.

            "Hah, so strong that they didn't even get through the tree.  Impressive."  Vegeta said sarcastically.

            However, right then a light breeze brushed through the yard and across the branches of the tree.  It stood still for a moment, and then, almost agonizingly slow, fell away from the crowd, cut smooth from the Liz's blow.  It landed with a mighty crash and left a stump about four feet tall.

            Liz contracted her bo's and slipped them back into the holsters.  She turned to the group.  "Well, that was a little high, but I suppose that if the tree had been a real person it would have done the trick.  Ready to help now, Vegeta?"  Liz smirked.

            "Uh, hey, Vegeta, maybe you shouldn't.  Those weapons look like they could hurt."  Goku said, his eyes wide.

            "Hmmph.  I am not convince that they weapons will do anything."  Vegeta sniffed.

            "Fine.  I'll continue by myself.  Hum, what can I use as a target?"  Liz looked around.  

            "Here.  Use these."  Bulma tossed a capsule into the center of the yard.  Four dummies popped up.  "These are made of materials approximately as strong as Saiyan skin, which is the toughest substance I've ever come across.  Go for it, Liz."  Bulma encouraged.  "Start with the sai's, then use the knives and the gun, followed by the arrows.  Finish with the special ones.  That should impress his Highness."

            Liz smirked again.  _This is gonna be fun.  _Not saying a word, but some how knowing that her skills as a fighter were still being doubted,  Liz showed everyone what she was really made out of.  Soon, the sai's were buried hilt deep into dummy number one, the knives were completely through dummy number two's chest, his head riddled with spikes, and she had fired an L surrounded by a circle into dummy three, with one arrow going through the neck for good measure.  She did all this in less than one minute.

              Liz turned to the group, who all had that classic DBZ shocked expression on their faces.  Clearly, they were not expecting Liz to be able to do something like this.  "Did I ever mention to anyone about my impeccable aim?  I guess not, cuz no one asked did they?  And I guess I have enough ki to keep myself alive in battle.  Oh wait, I still have my grand finale.  Watch this, this should be good."  With that, Liz reached into the pouch of capsule she'd tied to her belt and pulled one out.  Inside the capsule was a flat, round grenade about the size of her palm.  She pressed a button in the center of the grenade and then threw it at dummy number four.  Mid-air, three-inch spikes appeared around the edge of the projectile.  It hit the dummy with a loud _thump_  right in the center of the chest.  It just sat there.

            "What, no explosion?  I don't see what that does."  Vegeta sneered.

            Liz rolled her eyes and walked over to the dummy.  Grabbing the grenade, she pulled.  What the rest of the gang didn't know was that upon impact, the grenade had more spokes that reached out through out the chest cavity and more or less grabbed onto whatever material was inside.  When Liz pulled, the grenade took everything it was holding onto with it, effectively pulling the dummies chest out.

            Liz looked at Vegeta, still holding the grenade with the dummy on it.  "Hrm, can you imagine what this would look like if it were a real person?  You still wanna help demonstrate your Highness, or do you believe Bulma and me when we say it could pierce a Saiyan's skin?"

            Vegeta though, was spared answering by the sudden arrival of Piccolo, crashing into the yard  unconscious.    
  



End file.
